The scientist
by badwolfathogwarts
Summary: Es un songfic con la cancion the scientist de coldplay.  Sobre los pensamientos de Harry sobre Ginny cuando se entera que es el ultimo horrocroux, entren y lean  :


**Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni Coldplay me pertenecen (lamentablemente) **

**Esto parte desde que Harry sale de la oficina de Snape en las reliquias de la muerte**

**Disfruten la historia!  
><strong>

En el momento en el que salí de la oficina de Dumbledore, bueno ahora era de Snape, pero igual, solo podía pensar una cosa sobre lo que acababa de descubrir.

Ese era mi destino, siempre tuve en mente que podía morir peleando en contra de Voldemort, pero, ahora es oficial, debo morir.

Tengo miedo, ¿como se sentirá morir? No importa en unos momento lo sabré

Lo único que me entristece es pensar en Ginny, no la volveré a ver nunca más…

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry/ **_**Ir a encontrarte, decir que lo siento**_

**Y****ou don't know how lovely you are/ **_**No sabes lo adorable que eres**_

Como me gustaría verla por ultima vez, decirle que lo siento, que la amo más que a nadie en el mundo. Que si no fuera porque voy a morir, seguramente habría vuelto con ella, luego, habríamos formado una familia y todo seria perfecto, pero por culpa de Voldemort eso no será posible.

**I had to find you/ **_**Tengo que encontrarte**_

Me gustaría verla por última vez, solo una vez mas, su pelo pelirrojo, sus hermosas pecas que están por toda su cara y esos hermosos ojos cafés.

**Tell you I need you/ **_**Decirte que te necesito**_

Debo decirle que ella es lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida, que todo esto lo hago para que ella puede construir su futro en un mundo sin Voldemort, que ella me da la fortaleza de seguir luchando.

**Tell you I've set you apart****/**_** Decirte que te he alejado **_

Decirle que la he apartado de mi vida, pero que solo lo he hecho para que no salga dañada de todo esto, no podría soportar que mi Ginny muriera, se que es egoísta de mi parte, pero, no podría vivir si ella muere.

Tell me your secrets/

_**Cuéntame tus secretos**_

Cuanto daría por volver a esas horas robadas del año pasado, en donde podia sentirme alguien normal, tantas cosas nos faltaron conversar, todavía queda mucho de ella que no conozco y nunca conoceré.

Tantas cosas quedaron sin hablar y muchos secretos por contar.

**And ask me your questions/ **_**Y hazme tus preguntas**_

Si tan solo te viera por ultima vez, seguramente me pegarías por haberte dejado y me llenarías de tus preguntas, de porque me fui, que he hecho y si todavía te amo

**Oh, let's go back to the start****/ **_**Oh, volvamos al principio**_

Para allá voy, al principio, terminara igual como empezó. Con Voldemort queriendo matarme. Con una luz verde dirigida a mi, solo que esta vez nada estará ahí para pararse enfrente de mi. No dejare que nadie más se sacrifique por mí.

**Running in circles/ **_**Corriendo en círculos**_

Porque siempre a sido a así, Voldemort queriendo matarme y alguien poniéndose al frente, dando su vida por mi.

**Comin' up tails/ **_**Siguiendo el rastro**_**  
>Heads on the science apart **_**Más adelantados que la ciencia **_

Nobody said it was easy/

_**Nadie dijo que era fácil**_

Desde que escuche la profecía después de que Sirius hubiese muerto, supe que me esperaba una difícil tarea, nunca pensé que seria fácil y no me equivocaba.

**It's such a shame for us to part/ **_**Es una vergüenza para nosotros separarnos **_

Lo siento Gin, no sabes todo lo que daría por haber pasado mas tiempo junto a ti. Yo nunca quise terminar contigo, mucho menos te deje de amar y ahora que lo pienso, talvez no debí hacerlo, pero, ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

**Nobody said it was easy/ **_**Nadie dijo que era fácil**_

Todas las personas que me han acompañado en este viaje, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione. Todos sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil, para poder encontrar esos horrocruxes, tendríamos que pensar como Voldemort y pasar sus protecciones y eso no es fácil.

**No one ever said it would be this hard/ **_**Nunca nadie dijo que seria tan difícil**_

Pero nadie nunca nos advirtió que seria tan difícil, sabíamos que seria peligroso, pero, nunca espere que vería morir a Dumbledore, o que yo tendría que morir, pero si me lo hubiesen dicho, seguramente no habría luchado con la misma fuerza, porque mi destino ya estaba escrito.

**Oh take me back to the start****/ **_**Oh, llévame devuelta al principio**_

Ginny, como me gustaría que aparecieras, que me dijeras que estoy loco, que no me puedo dejar matar, que me abrazaras y me pegaras por tan solo pensar eso.

Pero Gin, debo hacerlo debo volver y debe ser como todo empezó para poder darle un fin.

**I was just guessing/ **_**Solo estaba adivinando**_

Se que te preguntaras que hice todo este tiempo que estuve desaparecido, me habría gustado contarte, pero era muy peligroso, no podías saber, te habrían torturado.

La verdad Gin es que, todos esos meses que desaparecí de tu vida, solo estaba adivinando.

**At numbers and figures****/ **_**Números y figuras **_

**Pulling the puzzles apart/ **_**Descifrando los puzzles **_

Tratando de descifrar todas las pistas que había dejado Voldemort, cualquier símbolo que encontrábamos, aunque fuera un pequeño indicio nos servia. Si no fuera por Hermione seguramente no habría podido hacer mucho. Ella siempre ha sido el cerebro del grupo.

**Questions of science/ **_**Preguntas de ciencia**_

Seguramente te harás muchas preguntas, de porque me deje matar, seguramente parecerá que me he rendido, pero, me gustaría que supieras que es lo tengo que hacer.

**Science and progress/ **_**Ciencia y progreso**_

Todo esto lo hago para que nuestro mundo pueda vivir en paz, para que la comunidad mágica pueda progresar y sea un mundo mejor.

**Do not speak as loud as my heart/ **_**No hablan tan fuerte como mi corazón**_**  
><strong>

Me gustaría que supieras que te amo, y cualquier cosa por grandiosa que haga no se compara con el amor que te tengo Gin.

**Oh tell me you love me/ **_**Oh dime que me amas**_

Me gustaría encontrarte por última vez, me gustaría que me abrazaras y me dijeras que me amas. No sabes lo feliz que me harían esas palabras. Aunque seguramente si lo hicieras, no seria capaz de caminar hacia mí destino.

**Come back and haunt me/ **_**Regresa y persígueme **_

Me gustaría que me detuvieras que me dijeras que estoy loco por dejar que Voldemort me mate, que si de verdad te amo me quedaría contigo

**Oh and I rush to the start/ **_**Oh y yo me apuro al principio**_**  
><strong>

Pero no es ya no importa debo ir a encontrarme con Voldemort y mientras más rápido lo enfrente más muerte será evitada.

**Running in circles/ **_**Corriendo en círculos **_

Siempre supimos que esto iba terminar así, que no iba a terminar a menos que uno de los dos matara al otro.

**Chasing our tails/ **_**Persiguiendo nuestras colas**_

Siempre fue así, Voldemort y yo tratando de matarnos mutuamente, desde esa noche de Halloween, luego la Piedra Filosofal, la cámara, el Torneo, el ministerio, pero ahora le voy a poner un fin.

**Coming back as we are/ **_**Volviendo como somos**_

Con mi muerte, el séptimo Horrocrux sera destruido y solo faltara Nagini, pero creo que Ron y Hermione podrán con ella. Cuando Nagini muera Riddle volverá a ser mortal, aunque no creo que humano, tiene demasiada maldad en su interior y su alma esta demasiada rota.

Nobody said it was easy/

_** Nadie dijo que seria fácil**_

Desde que supe la tarea que tenia por delante, nunca tuve esperanzas de sobrevivir, pero realmente nunca me imagine que iba a morir, talvez dentro de mi, una pequeña parte esperaba poder sobrevivir.

**Oh, it's such a shame for us to part/ **_**Es una vergüenza para nosotros separarnos**_

No sabes todo lo que daría para no tener que morir y no tener que separarme de ti otra vez.

En esos momentos Harry estaba saliendo de Hogwarts cuando la vio, Ginny, estaba ayudando a una pequeña niña que llamaba a su madre

**Nobody said it was easy/ **_**Nadie dijo que seria fácil**_

Ginny, su Ginny que estaba parada a solo metros de el, no sabía como pero de alguna forma consiguió la fuerza suficiente para poder pasar hacia su destino sin hablarle.

**No one ever said it would be so hard/ **_**Nadie nunca dijo que seria tan difícil**_

Cuando Harry paso a Ginny, no pudo evitar querer mirar atrás y gritarle que el estaba ahí, que todavía la amaba, que el hacía esto por ella, pero no lo hizo por que el tenia un misión que hacer, debía acabar con esa horrible criatura que se hacía llamar Voldemort.**  
><strong>Así siguió caminando hacia el bosque prohibido adentrándose en el, a enfrentar su destino.

**I'm going back to the start/ **_**Voy de vuelta al principio**_**  
><strong>

¿Y quien sabe? Talvez si alguna vez volvería a verla cuando a ella le tocara partir, aunque solo esperaba que eso fuera en mucho tiempo… sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho la voz de Voldemort.

- ¡¿Por qué Potter no llega!, se le esta acabando el tiempo- murmuraba enojadamente Lord Voldemort mientras caminaba en círculos por el claro.

-No se preocupe mi Lord, si no llega podremos matar a más personas, y no creo que lo haga siempre dije que era un cobarde que dejaba morir a los demás por el- le dijo Bellatrix a Voldemort.

Con esto Harry no pudo contenerse, se quito la capa al mismo tiempo que gritaba – ¡Aquí estoy, querías matarme, pues mátame!

En ese momento Lord Voldemort no perdió ni un segundo más y apunto su varita a Harry -Avada Kedavra- dijo casi con alegría.

Así mientras Harry veia el rayo de luz avanzar hacia el no pudo evitar pensar en su familia y sobre todo en Ginny. Adiós.

Y todo se volvió negro para Harry…

**Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Ah ooh ooh ooh ooh<br>Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh<strong>


End file.
